First comes Hate, Second comes Love and Whip Cream
by GenX-Revolution
Summary: DMHP SLASH WIP: A fellow wizarding school was attacked, so here they are at Hogwarts, ruining and creating love lives and Voldy is being a prick. Flames welcome, readers welcome.Everyone's welcome. Not your average Mary Sue Gary Stu fluff.
1. ch1

DiScLaImEr AnD aN::::::::::::::I do not own any characters as everyone knows that already and it really doesn't matter if I own my own characters,'cus they are not the main character. Just the comic relief on Draco and Harry getting together. As for the American students, don't be shock. It may seem like they are all sluts, but hey don't flame me for that. I'm sure everyone thinks about the devils middle name(sex) 24/7, except me of course. And no, the american students are just your everyday average teens. Some sex maniacs, others cute little innocence virgins and etc........Nothing new except that I am not slandering my own nation and I know a bunch of other people did fics with transfer students and I think that's kinda old and stuff. I like fics with origianlity..hehe..alright that was a lie.But this particular fic is like a transfer one,sort of. Except no one is transfering and England was awfully close and Hogwarts is a safe school, so that is where I sent them..You'll see why. Although there is other alternatives I could've used but I didn't.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The Great Hall was loud once again, since over the summer it seemed to be lifeless. The Golden Trio was in there sixth year with a couple of new found knowledge that got around the school like fire. Well the fact that a couple of people decided to come out of the closet which was a hilarious discovery, well according to one certain raven haired lion, Harry Potter. It was funny seeing peoples faces as they heard that the Gryffindor Golden Boy was bisexual and was currently no longer innocence, Cho Chang made certain of that. The funny situation was that half of the school was either gay or bi and that suited them just fine since Harry revealed his sexuality. He had boys and girls hitting on him from left and right, but he could never top the admiration everyone gave Malfoy, his enemy. Everywhere the blond git went, he would turn every head whether it's in the hall or a class. Harry admitted that Malfoy was sexy, but he cursed himself afterward. Hot or not, he still hated Malfoy or did he. Harry pondered these thoughts furtively as he stared at the Slytherin table where their Ice Prince was sitting at the top end with the other sixth and seventh years. Harry shook the thoughts out of his head as he finally focused on what his friends were saying.  
  
  
  
"This is great." Ron said through mouthful of food, kind of disgusting thought Harry. "Voldemort hasn't attack any muggles since he came back.  
  
  
  
"Ron, sshh." Hermione scolded.   
  
  
  
"I think Dumbledore wants to say something." Harry said. They looked at the headmaster as he cleared his throat for the hall to get silent. Harry suspected it was something important. It wasn't the speech he gives every year he already said that earlier after the sorting.  
  
  
  
"Please be quiet, "Dumbledore now stood up and his eyes were twinkling. This can't be good. "What I am about to say is surprising. We have been monitoring the Dark Lord for quite some time now. His group of death eaters has recently attack a fellow wizarding school. Seeing that this school is overseas and won't be able to rebuild itself quickly. The students has been scattered across the country and thus it would take time to find all the children, and we hope they are alive. The Ministry have found at least two dozen students in the nearby forest,we suspect they are the remainder of their fellow classmates but we dearly hope not. Until we do find the rest of the children, the two dozens would be staying here at Hogwarts. Please accept them. They are not custom to our way of...thinking. We will re-sort them into houses as they come in from the hall, which is any second now." Dumbledore was right. The students walked through the door as though they were summoned. More than half were boys or lets say, eight of the students were girls. They looked around in awe. Harry felt the same way his first time here.  
  
  
  
"Students welcome to Hogwarts." The Hogwarts students were looking at the new kids. Some looked like they were in their fourth year, while the rest were either sixth or seventh years. "We have the hat ready to sort you for the remainder of the year, until everything comes in order. The house you will be sorted in will most certainly tell you the rules, I suspect no one in here would want me to repeat Professor Mcgonnagol. Please sit on the stool when your name is called." Dumbledore sat back down and Professor Mcgonnagol got up with another list of names and went to the front.  
  
  
  
"Alright let's get you seated." The kids started to whisper among themselves. Some were giggling and casting sly glances at Malfoy who was puzzled. This made Harry feel extremely jealous. They seem to ignore the Professor. Finally the group broke out laughing. And the oldest of the group came to walk to the front of the teacher table. He was grinning. He was tall and slightly built with green hair that was dyed. His robes were messy. He did not look very well coordinate, just shabby. He stopped in front of Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. They were having a staring contest until the boy decided to speak.  
  
  
  
"Aren't you that dude that was running after this. What the hell was name." The kids brow went into deep thought, "Hey Andy who was the dude that attack the school last year." Andy answered.  
  
  
  
"I think his name was Voldemort."  
  
  
  
"Ah, yes. Voldemort. Aren't you Mr...what was your name again. I didn't quite catch it." The boy had mock humor in his voice and the Professors did not like that."Well we don't have all day you know."  
  
  
  
"Yes Mr.Anderson. I had gone after the Dark Lord, although this is not relevant-"Dumbledore was rudely cut off from his sentence.  
  
  
  
"Ha. Told you assholes it was him."A boy this time with blue dyed hair, who seemed to be the twin of the other. "So pay up losers."  
  
  
  
"For all we know you could be lying."  
  
  
  
"I am certainly not." He imitated the British accent and Hermione's jaws dropped.  
  
  
  
"Harry, I think they are Americans." The students heard her and they all turned to look at Hermione and their eyes fell on Harry. Harry shifted uneasily on his chair.  
  
  
  
"So that's Harry Potter." A girl stated.  
  
  
  
"Harry Potter." They said in unison. Harry was blushing. The twins with the weird hair color approached the table. They had half grin plastered on their face.  
  
  
  
"So Harry, right?" The one with green hair said. "I'm Nick and this is my brother Adrian."  
  
  
  
"Uh...nice to meet you."  
  
  
  
"Well?" Nick asked.  
  
  
  
"Well what?"  
  
  
  
"Why are you famous?" Harry almost fell out of his chair.  
  
  
  
"You don't know."  
  
  
  
"If we did, we wouldn't be asking you."  
  
  
  
"Don't you two idiots know anything." A blond girl said."He saved the whole wizarding world."Harry was reminded of Hermione. The twins looked at her.  
  
  
  
"Oh is that all." Adrian said."Man, I thought it was something like he was a snowboard champ around here."  
  
  
  
"Or the top skater."  
  
  
  
"Wouldn't it be cool if he was . Or maybe he's the-"  
  
  
  
"I swear you guys are totally clueless morons. He is the boy who lived."  
  
  
  
"Yeah so. We lived also."  
  
  
  
"He was a baby when he got that scar."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, we were babies too and we survived our mothers birth. I mean who wouldn't."  
  
  
  
"You are both so annoying. You know that."  
  
  
  
"But that never stopped you from screaming your head of." Harry suspected there was a double meaning to this and so did the other students. But the girl never blushed. Strange.  
  
  
  
"Oh really. You got proof." She crossed her arms. Professor Mcgonnagol was getting angry by the minute.  
  
  
  
"Well yeah. Remeber the orgy last night." She raised a brow.  
  
  
  
"As I recall you were also screaming a name." Then she started to imitate Adrian, "Oh Andy, right there. Come one. Andy oh Andy." Everyone started laughing and so were the twins.  
  
  
  
"Bet it turned you on Leslie?"Adrian smirked and Leslie grabbed his collar and roughly pulled him close. Their faces were mere inches apart as they glared at each other, flirtingly.  
  
  
  
"Damn straight it did." She huskily said. Then they kissed in public or more important they were trying to devour each other. Adrian put his hand around Leslie's waist and pulled her close. They toppled onto the Gryffindor table with Adrian on the bottom. And Leslie was nipping him on the neck and biting his lower lips. Adrian slid his hand into her blouse while she slid her hands into his pants.  
  
  
  
"Alright you two that's enough!" Professor Mcgonnagol shouted."Get over here now." But the two ignored her. It was plainly clear to everyone minus the American students that they were going to have sex in public on top of the Gryffindor table no less. Nick and his friends made it more worse as they urged the students on. They did not hear Professor Mcgonnagol and Snape approach them or see them as the two Professors separated them. Snape held Adrian none to gently by the arm and Leslie was held the same way.  
  
  
  
"Fuck. Can't you see we were busy." Adrian glared.  
  
  
  
"Mr.Anderson that was a disgusting display. We do not act like this here in Hogwarts and I 'spect you to start acting like a gentleman."Mcgonnagol said.  
  
  
  
"Hn. Someone needs to get laid. Believe me it would help get rid of your stress."He playfully said. Mcgonnagol looked aghast.  
  
  
  
"You young man will be the first to get sorted." Snape pulled him along roughly and forced him to sit on the stool. The halls waited until the sorting hat shouted 'Ravenclaw.'Harry was dumbstruck, he was sure he would be placed in Slytherin. Snape escorted him to the Ravenclaw table. His brother was also placed in Ravenclaw, which was really surprising. Leslie went there as well. Then the make out session started, although it was Leslie and Nick this time. The majority students went to Ravenclaw, about five were in Slytherin. Hufflepuff got one and the Gryffindor gained two new students who were in their seventh year. They sat by Harry and his friends.  
  
  
  
"Hello. I'm Nat. That idiot is Michael."Nat was a beautiful girl who had violet eyes,long raven hair and perfect ivory skin. Her mouth was red, she was stunning. "Excuse me. I got a payment that is long over due and I am about to collect." She licked her lips as she stared at the Slytherin table. She got up and walked quietly to the other table. The Slytherins stared at her in awe. She winked at some and blew a kiss at Malfoy. Harry glared until she arrived at her destination. She stood in front of another extremely pretty girl with short chesnut hair and blue eyes. The sized each other up and Nat said something. The other girl smirked. Nat leaned closer and whispered something. The girl was smiling and Nat winked at her. Then all hell broke loose when the two girls started to kiss. Everyone stared in disbelief. Nat yanked her lover from the chair to give her a much better french kiss. Nat held the girl by the face while the other mover her arms around her. There was some whistle and hooting from every guy in Hogwarts. Then someone shouted, it was one of the new students from the Ravenclaw table. He had raven hair like Harry, but his eyes were blue and like Harry he was tanned from playing too many sports, except that he did not wear glasses and his hair was spiked.  
  
  
  
"Nat, Terry. You two are pathetic."The hall clamored down and the girls stopped kissing and playfully glared at the speaker.  
  
  
  
"And your point is, Rocky?."  
  
  
  
"Go get a room and while your at it. Take these three with you." He pointed at the Anderson twins who were devouring Leslie whom was in the middle. It looked like they were having a threesome with their clothes on.  
  
  
  
"But Roky."Terry prettily pouted.  
  
  
  
"You five are. How should I put this. Totally fucked up."  
  
  
  
"If your mad about last night.We couldn't help it.  
  
  
  
"Damn right I am. You ruined my evening with Gunter."He glared at the two girls, "And Eve."  
  
  
  
"Aw. Well make it up to you."  
  
  
  
"Oh really."He sarcastically said. Before they could reply again. Dumbledore spoke.  
  
  
  
"Students. Interesting as your love life is. We do not tolerate that here or anywhere else. Mrs. Reva please return to your seat. "Dumbledore's eyes were no longer twinkling. He seemed angry over something. Harry would be too. But the students were too interesting. He wondered if America had orgy twenty four seven. "And tomorrow would be an extremely long day, having the new year start with interesting things and the Dark Lord is on the rise. We are too be extremely careful this year. Now Prefects, I think it's time to show the students to their dorms." The students were ushered out and Nat was furiously walking alongside the golden trio and Michael was teasing her non stop. Ron and Harry's ears were read with embarrassment.  
  
  
  
"So Harry. Do you got a girlfriend?" Michael casually asked. Harry turned beet red.  
  
  
  
"No..um Why?" Harry stutterd. Michael was an attractive young guy. His hair was short and it was dirty blond. He was a bit on the small side, about three inches smaller than Harry. His hair was curly which almost made him looked like a girl, almost.  
  
  
  
"He prefers guys." Ginny said.  
  
  
  
"Oh, really..."Michael had a thoughtful expression. Harry panicked. What if Michael was gay and asked him out. From what he seen at dinner, who knew what these students had on their mind. Before Michael could do something, Harry thought fast until a thought strucked him.  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to be your boyfriend." There Harry, that was not so hard. Michael started laughing. Did he gone insane. Nat was also giggling. The trio stopped wondering what was so funny.  
  
  
  
"What?" Harry was too confused. Michael toppled over laughing, apparently he found something amusing. Nat calmed down after a while.  
  
  
  
"Geez, you British are too full of yourself. Just because your pretty doesn't mean that your god."Nat said. Harry blushed deep red."Attractive and beautiful as Michael is here. He is pretty much straight as a board and some of us are just experimenting before college."  
  
  
  
"You..you guys don't have serious relationships?" Ron asked. Nat burst out laughing again and Michael doubled over again.  
  
  
  
"God no. We don't believe in that kind of thing. It's kind of stupid. Why would you want to tie youself down forever when there are a bunch of fishes to catch in the river. But we're not bias about love. It could happen who knows. But we live far different than you guys. This place is like the middle ages." Hermione gotten angry.  
  
  
  
"Oh you think you're better?" Nat smirked.  
  
  
  
"We don't think we know."  
  
  
  
"Look who's full of themselves now?"  
  
  
  
"Oh. I'm not conceited. Just merely stating the obvious."  
  
  
  
"Which is."  
  
  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Nat purred at Hermione's ear and this made Ginny extremely jealous, but Hermione was blushing. "For now. Let's just say. As long as were here. Hogwart's won't be the same. Believe me you won't be so high and mighty after were finish with this school. Come Michael." Nat picked her friend up by the arm and followed the rest of the first year to the dorm.  
  
  
  
"What did she mean by that?"Ron asked.  
  
  
  
"I don't know Ron."Harry said.  
  
  
  
"Well, I for one don't like them."Hermione said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah they seem a bit wild there."Ron agreed. Harry frustratedly sigh, until he saw a flash of platinum blond hair headed for the dungeon. 


	2. ch2

_______________________________________________________________________   
  
"So what do you do here for fun?"Terry asked Draco as she flipped her blond hair around her head. She was following the two Prefects and first year to the dungeons. Draco ignored her, but Pansy spoke.   
  
"Some of us just hang around, play some games or read."   
  
"Leisure time!" Pansy looked at her, a bit insulted by the way Terry said that. "Don't you go anywhere, shopping perhaps, is there a mall close by, preferably a muggle mall."   
  
"Those are the fun things around here. We have Quidditch games. There is Hogsmeade, where we can shop for gifts."   
  
"Wait, wait. Are you telling me. That the only things you people do is play childish games. I mean those got to be boring. You don't have parties, no T.V, radio stations. A music room or an art room. Is there anything that is not being powered by magic? Please tell me there is a mall nearby." Terry looked a bit distraught.   
  
"For your information, the Slytherins throws the best party in Hogwarts and what is a T.V and raedeo? I don't know what a mall is and there is none in Hogsmeade." Terry and the other new kids stopped and stared at each other in horror, their mouths open and closed. Draco smirked and Terry broke the silence by screaming.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Hmm, Terry seems peeved." Rocky said. They all heard her scream something like** 'Noo, I'm going to die here!' **"Can't blame her, no electricity and Hogwarts magic is just going to corrupt our stuff. I don't like it here. It's too cold."   
  
"Do you ever stop complaining?" Adrian asked. "Wait nevermind. You don't."   
  
"Andy you are annoying, Didn't you know that."   
  
"Yeah, Nick tells me that everyday."   
  
"Speaking of you guys. So how do you suppose we are going to survive here. Study and all is fine with me, but I can only do that for a certain amount of time."   
  
"Yeah, we were thinking about that part too." Adrian said. "But it won't be any fun without the others."   
  
"I can take care of that part." Leslie said. "Just leave it to me."   
  
"Right. First Party of term is set in motion. Okay, Rocky you find us a room, Leslie you're taking care of invitation, I'm pretty sure I can create some sort of force field around our stuff or simply create a bubble around the items, and Nicky can take care of the music."   
  
"What about the snack and stuff?" Leslie asked.   
  
"I'm sure we can find a way for those." Adrian said with a wink and ran to catch up with his twin.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"What's his name?" Nat asked Hermione.   
  
"Who's name?"   
  
"The blond Slytherin. He's cute!"   
  
"Ugh, you mean Malfoy?" Ron had a disgusted look on his face.   
  
"His first name please?"   
  
"Draco, but why-"   
  
"Hey Nat check this out." Michael said as he sat down. "Do you know what it is?"   
  
"I have no idea."   
  
"Thats Neville's remembrall!" Hermione said. "Where did you get it?"   
  
"Found it!"   
  
"Where?"   
  
"No idea." Michael started to play with the remembrall by letting it glide in-between his fingers, as he would do a coin. "I got a question. What is all this crap about rivalry between the houses?"   
  
"It's been like this forever." Ron said. "We hate Slytherins and Slytherins hates us."   
  
"Is it just Slytherins and Gryffindors?" Nat asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's gotta' be the most fucked up thing I ever heard in my entire life." Nat gasped aloud. "With Voldemort running out, you guys are fighting. That's totally stupid."  
  
"For your information, it's the Slyterins that starts it all." Hermione said. She was angry now. Michael and Nat could tell.  
  
"It sounds like two grown adults bickering like kids." Micael whispered. "But the again, what do we know. We're just like that. What I don't understand why both houses hold a lot of animosity for one another."  
  
"Big surprise there." Hermione muttered. Nat threw her a dark look.   
  
"You guys need to sort out your priorities, because no one is different or perfect, whether he/she maybe a wizard or muggle. We are all human." Nat said.  
  
"If you don't like it here, why don't you sleep in the Slytherin dungeons and see for yourself how snotty those pureblood wizards are." Hermione shouted at them. Ron and Harry stepped back, fearing that she might tear anyone to pieces if they got near her.  
  
"Are you trying to throw us out?" Nat asked. Her eyes were slits and she was heavily breathing out of her nostril.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said in contained rage. Nat and Michael looked at each other, grinned, shrugged their shoulders and flipped her off before walking out of the common room, then Micheal popped his head back in.  
  
"Um..by any chance you know where the Slytherins are at?"   
  
"Just go downstairs where the dungeons are at and ask a painting that has goblins fighting, they'll tell you." Harry said. "It's much easier that way."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Harry." Hermione looked at him weird. "How do you know this?"  
  
Harry flushed. "I was lost when I went to find Snape for Dumbeldore and the painting thought I was in Slytherin."   
  
"Oh." Hermione stomped angrily upstairs leaving a baffled Ron and Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"JUST GET OUT!!" Pansy shrieked and everyone within hearing distance flinched. "OUT!"   
  
"NO ONE TELLS ME TO GET OUT!!" Terry shouted back before she jumped onto the other girl. Avery grabbed Terry by her waist and tried to pull her off of Pansy, but Terry wouldn't let go of the girls hair and with the aid of Gregory Goyle, they managed to pry the girls apart. Then Terry started shouting again. "I HATE YOU!"   
  
"Come on Terry." Avery carried the kicking girl out, the other three new Slytherins followed them out.   
  
"You can never keep your mouth shut, can you?" Nile said. "I swear Terry, one of these days I might strangle you if you were not my best friend."  
  
"I can't believe that bitch!" Terry fumed. "She has no right calling me a mudblood!"   
  
"You don't even know what that means." Avery commented as he gently placed her down.   
  
"Well, it's the way she said it." Terry pouted.  
  
"Um..guys. Where are we going to stay?" Nile asked. He stared around in befuddlement.   
  
"Let's find Nat, maybe she can let us in." Just then they heard voices. All five got quiet, fearing it was a teacher. They saw a blue light. Someone used the lumos spell and two shadowy figures came closer.  
  
"NAT!"   
  
"TERRY!"   
  
Both girls screamed simultaneously as they ran and hugged each other. But they didn't kiss.   
  
"Alright, you dykes, you can stop now." Nile said as he idly examined his hands.   
  
"What are you two doing here?"Avery asked.   
  
"We got thrown out by this girl named Hermione." Nat explained. "She has no fashion sense whatsoever."  
  
"Yeah same here." Gunter said. "Terry got us thrown out." He glared at her.   
  
"Well excuse me." Terry sneered. "This Pansy bitch called me a mudblood for no apparent fucking reason."   
  
"Do you even know what that means?" Michael asked.  
  
"Hell if I knew." Terry replied. "Let's head up the Ravenclaw and bunk with the nerds."   
  
"Sounds like an idea." They all agreed and ran upstairs out of the dungeon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Who fucking needs you anyway!" Adrian yelled back as Terri Boot and Cho Chang slammed the portrait on their faces. "Great, just fucking great!"  
  
"Andy!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Calm down." Rocky said.   
  
"Calm down! How can I be calm in a situation like this." Adrian clinched his fist as he usually does when he's angry. "Where the fuck are we going to sleep."  
  
"I agree with Andy." Leslie said. "We have the squirts here. I don't mind where I sleep as long as we know the fourth and fifth years are comfortable."  
  
"Not to mention Tony here. The only first year who needs to be watched." Nick said. "Damnit it all to hell." Nick ran a hand through his hair. "Tony you don't mind sleeping anywhere. Do you?" Nick asked the brown-haired boy. Tony shook his head as a reply. Terri Boot frightened the kid to silence.  
  
"So any suggestion?" Beta asked as he sat down next to the cold wall.   
  
"Just one." Marcus said. "We can crash at the other houses. I'm sure they don't mind."   
  
"Yeah I was thinking the same thing as well." Rocky said. "Alright Ravenclaw outcast, onward to a new bed for the night." The students got up and silently followed Rocky who had no clue whatsoever on where he was going.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We really need a map for this place." Nile stated as they started walking on the tenth staircase. "Who idea's was it to move the staircases around."  
  
"Don't ask us..." Michael said. "Hey isn't that..It looks like-it is..It's Rocky!"  
  
"Rocky?" Terry asked. "Are you seeing things, 'cus I don't see any- wait it is Rocky." Terry gripped the side of the staircase tightly. "ROCKY!!! Hey Rocky!" Terry yelled. Rocky stopped and ran to the end of another staircase, Rocky and his group were now staring across from the other group.   
  
"What are you guys doing?" Leslie yelled over.   
  
"Looking for you!" Nat yelled back. "What are you- oh...I see."   
  
"Yeah, Adrian and Nick got us kicked out." Marcus explained.   
  
"Hold on, we'll be there as soon as this staircase goes back." Avery said. Thus the shouting match began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The staircase moved back to where it originally was an hour before and all miscreants of three houses were together. A very momental moment if you take into account that Slytherin and Gryffindor are together but then again, these students were already friends to began with. So now all students were together minus one, whom was having her share of the bad nightmare and stumbled upon the big group. Claire Dorin was being chased out by the resident ghost of Huffelpuff.  
  
"You are a disgrace!" The group of students heard and the seventh year Huffelpuff ran into them. The ghost gave up chase.  
  
"Ugh. Thanks for the catch Marcus." Claire flipped her straight honey-blond hair back after Marcus released her before she ran over the staircase to meet her doom. "Whew. I thought I never get away from that thing."   
  
"So what's your story?" Tina asked.   
  
"We'll, it started when I was having a nice conversation with this cute guy name Justin. Anyway long story short, the conversation got out of hand, ex-girlfriends started to get riled up. Trouble started, the ghost came in and chase me out and then here I am So what happened to all of you?"  
  
Simultaneously they all said. "We got thrown out!"  
  
"Alright. We need a plan." Nick said. "First, we need a place to stay. Second, we fall asleep."   
  
"That it?" Tina crossed her arms.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Tina murmured.   
  
"So fellow adventurers onward to a new room."Adrian said. "If we could find one."   
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________   
AN:::::::::;; oNtO tHe NeXt Ch....if you like this!!!!!!and im not gonna take a no for an answer so do me a favor and read the rest!!!!i didn't write it for nothing. 


	3. ch3

  
_______________________________________________________________________   
  
He was having the same dream again. It was a nightmare for Harry, any other students would say it was the best dream they had in days. So when a blond Slytherin started sliding his hand into his shirt and started kissing him senseless, Harry Potter woke screaming and sweating. Thank god he put a silencing charm around his bed, so he wouldn't wake his roommates. Harry grabbed his glasses from the bedside dresser and got out of bed and sat staring out the window. Very bad move.  
  
There on the Quidditch Pitch was Draco Malfoy. The moon was very bright so Harry was able to see Draco practice his sword fighting or what some of us would call it, fencing. It was a dance for Draco and Harry could clearly see that he was concentrating by the way he effortlessly moved. Harry watch Draco's every move and began wondering if he could get Malfoy to move with such grace in a bed, in the halls.... Harry grabbed his robes and ran to the nearest shower room to get rid of those thoughts and something in the lower department. A cold shower would do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Draco sliced an invisible enemy. If he could put a name to it, it would be Harry Potter. Draco closed his eyes and visualize Potter's green eyes, raven locks, strong limb, muscled abs, sporty legs...... the way he walked, the way he... Draco stabbed an invisible heart.  
  
This is getting out of hand. I must stop thinking about him in that way. Damn bugger.   
  
Draco sheath his sword on his walk back to the dormitory. He never was up this early, even if he always was an early riser. He wondered where those five students went. He snorted at the thought of Terry. She was much worse than Pansy when someone teases her. An hour after they left, Draco alerted Snape that the five idiots were missing and they never bothered to return to the dorm, and Snape never found them, even with the help of Filch. Draco pondered the whereabouts of the students as he took a shower, thinking that the day would be very eventful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure it'll work?" Nile asked again.  
  
"Yes." Nick yawned. "We stayed awake the whole night just to get this enchanted. What more do you want?"  
  
"Come on. We'll be late." Terry said as she grabbed Adrian and Nick by the collar. "We need you two as well."  
  
"Oh yippe dippe do..."Adrian sleepily said. "I think they mean to kill us Nick."  
  
"I had that suspicion as well." Nick replied. "So it's only gonna be four of us?"  
  
"No, they'll be at least a dozen collaborator." Nat said from somewhere behind them. "They want to play, then let's play." Nick could've sworn they were horns coming out of her head. Or it was the clothes all the girls decided to wear that said _'Innocent lil' devil'_. The shirt was black and the lettering were red with a little gold halo surrounding the letters. To top it off, the girls overdid it by wearing red vinyl pants and black boots. Talk about homicidal and most of the guys didn't even change their clothes from yesterday.  
  
"No one, I mean no one misses with us and gets off easy." Leslie said. "Revenge is ours."  
  
"So what do you imps have in mind?" Michael asked.   
  
"Oh, you know those house points in the glass we noticed?" Nat said, and Michael nodded. "Well, we are going to make them become a perfect zero, all four of them.  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"No, it's six o'clock in the morning and not many schools goes by our time when they are starting?"  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"We are going to rock Hogwarts." Leslie said after a while. "It took hours just to get those speakers to work and it was a whole different matter for the wires."  
  
"Well Nick and Adrian, your speakers better work. I mean all hundred of them." Terry threatenly said.  
  
"They're placed around the whole school!! Even if only a few managed to work, the sound would still be loud." Adrian said. "Besides we spent a fortune on those and they'll work."  
  
"So what song do you want us to play?" Nile asked. "This is kind of cool. Karaoke in the morning."  
  
"We were thinking rock." Nat had a thoughtful look on her face. "Then we'll cool it down with a bit if this and that, hence the instruments."  
  
The twelve older students managed to make it to the great hall and began to set their equipment up at 5:30 in the morning, they planned on waking the whole school at six. Terry and Nile set up a simple, but powerful spells to keep people out from their big bubble, where they'll be playing. In order to get their magic force shield up, they had to move the teachers table onto the side. Now that they finished five minutes earlier with Nile plugging in the electric and bass guitars. Michael had his drum set up, Nick was by the mic preparing to sing. Adrian was fiddling with his guitar, Nile tuned his bass and Terry sat at the keyboards. Now that the five were ready. Nat and the other six students got in place to make sure the bubble doesn't collapse.   
  
"Okay, wake up call!" Terry grinned. "Alright, we will begin with a little number called Scum of the Earth." She tuned her keyboard until it gave the right notes. "Are you up for a little Rob Zombie people? I hope you know how to sing this Nick?"  
  
"Do I look like an idiot!" Nick glared at her. "Ready on the count of three. One, two, three!"   
  
_ Scum of the earth, come on!  
  
_ "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE?" Hermione screamed at the top her lungs. It was horrible. It sounded like screaming with trash cans banging against each other. Hermione and dozens of other students ran out into the hallway   
  
_ Yeah, Run and kill, Destroy the will, A hero that doesn't exist, Yeah   
  
_ "Ron!" Hermione called. "What is it!" Ron shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"THE PLACE IS SHAKING!!" Neville called from somewhere. "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!!!" The Gryffindor house started to panic as they ran out of the dormitory and colliding with the other three houses as they ran toward the Great hall, in their pajamas  
  
_ Yeah, Run and kill, Destroy the will, A hero that doesn't exist, Yeah _  
  
"The door won't open!!" A girl screamed as she banged on it. "We're going to die!!!"   
  
"STUDENT, STUDENTS!" Professor Mcgonnagol screeched, that got them to quiet down. She was also wearing a nightgown. "Please be quiet, we are not under attack and we most certainly are not going to die."   
  
_ Smoking gun Well I am the one A bullet hole In your fist Yeah _  
  
"Minerva, I hope you have an explanation for this." Snape said as he walked up, followed closely by Draco, whom was one of the few students that were already ready. "This racket is deafening."   
  
_ Hey, I'm breathing Hey, I'm bleeding Hey, I'm screaming Scum of the earth Come on   
  
Hey, I'm breathing Hey, I'm bleeding Hey, I'm screaming Scum of the earth Come on   
  
YeahWake up dead, Bleeding red, A world that doesn't exist,YeahHeaven waits With the gates Rusting in the mist,Yeah   
  
Hey, I'm breathing Hey, I'm bleeding Hey, I'm screaming Scum of the earth Come on.....   
  
_ The sound died and Professor Dumbledore walked calmly to the door and gently pushed it open. Hogwarts had the shock of their life. Five students were in the middle of the hall, playing with instruments and seven students were playing with knitted balls. They kicked it back and forth and on their head, not letting it fall upon their hand. One of the kids looked up, then the rest followed and the leader of the group Nick started counting.   
  
"One." He moved his guitar to his side.  
  
"Two." The drummer glared menacingly at the Gryffindors.  
  
"Three." The noise started again.   
  
_ Now this is what it's like when worlds collide  
  
Now this is what it's like  
  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide  
  
Now this is what it's like]   
  
What is it really That's going on here   
  
You've got your system for total control   
  
Now is there really anybody out there   
  
Now watch us suffer cause we can't go   
  
What is it really that is in your head   
  
What little life that you had just died   
  
I'm gonna be the one that's taking over   
  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide..   
  
_ Several Professors tried to stop them, but the weirdest thing was happening when they couldn't get anywhere near the students. Snape tried a silencing spell, but it didn't work. Then the teachers started to take points off to the bewilderment of Hogwarts.  
  
"Fifty points for ignoring me Mr. Anderson.."  
  
"Two hundred points..."Mcgonnagol.   
  
"Twenty points each.."Snape.   
  
"Thirty points each.."Sprout..   
  
It went on like this for at leas thirty minutes when some genius decided to cut the plug.  
  
"Of course, I should've known. Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Fifty points to Slytherin." Mcgonnagol said. And she directed her glacy stare towards the students in the magical bubble. They stared innocently back at her. "You are a disgrace to Hogwarts! You not only got house points taken off, but you all will receive detention as well. Do I make myself clear.   
  
"Crystal." Nick said. Grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"Perfectly clear." Nile boredly said.  
  
"We totally understand you." Nat said. "Anyone up for a tango!"  
  
The music started again, this time it was a spanish tango. Nat and Nile were dancing, their movements were too seductive and when they landed out of the bubble, the magic field drop and that left the students to the mercy of the school.   
  
"So...what's on the agenda?" Terry innocently asked. Professor Mcgonnagol's face was now contorted beyond recognition. She was beyond angry.   
  
"Students return to your dormitories. You twelve on the other hand will remain here and get this junk out of here." Mcgonnagol quietly but deadly stated. No one stayed behind to question her.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________   
  
an::::Annoyed yet> Not quite. Well then, click the button on the left...wait no I mean the right for the next spectacular chapter. And thank you all for the reviews, I'm just glad that you peeps are reading my fics. 


	4. ch4

  
_______________________________________________________________________   
  
Harry would've laughed at the incident earlier, but he couldn't. Not with Hermione cursing the nine hells and madly torturing the house elves that were within distant to be hit by curses.   
  
"Those blithering idiots. Who they think they are?" Hermione paced the common room like a bull. "What the hell were they doing. What were they thinking!"  
  
"I think it's called Revenge....."Ron muttered. Hermione glared at him and Ron snapped his mouth shut.  
  
"And where do you think you are going Harry Potter?" Hermione screeched.  
  
"Out." Harry simply replied.   
  
"You are not leaving in a moment of crisis, Harry." Hermione coldly said. Harry getting fed up with her yelled back.  
  
"YOU ARE THE FUKIN' PREFECT HERE. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TOLD THEM TO GET OUT AND YOU ARE THE ONE THAT'S COMPLAINING ABOUT IT." Harry heavily breathed. "Why does everyone expect me to save the day. I might be delusional, but I noticed, everyone has two hands and two legs and a mind of their own. So why don't you use yours and get off my damn case for once." Harry slammed the Portrait hole shut. He didn't care if the school was going to fall apart or the fact that Hermione was probably angry at him now, the only thing he did cared about was getting away from the common room. He dared not go to the great hall. The schools staff were probably doing something horrible to the new students. So Harry Potter ventured toward the Owlery to visit Hedwig and maybe tell her about the incident that occurred way early in the morning. He slowly took his time walking up the stairs and noticed that the door was open and someone was already in there. Harry hoped they didn't mind him coming in and intruding upon their thoughts. But he wanted to visit his owl and at the moment he couldn't care less if it was Voldemort he walked in on, but he abruptly stopped when he finally saw the person whom was as worse as Voldemort, in Harry's opinion. He taunted him for a better part of his life.   
  
"People just can't be left alone..."Malfoy muttered. Draco Malfoy, the pride of the Slytherin house, Harry's rival and maybe arch-nemesis and very secret wet dream...well secret crush, was staring out the only window in the Owerly. His back was facing Harry and his arms were crossed as he stared out the window.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Harry replied. He held his grin when Malfoy turned around so fast he almost got a whiplash. Surprise was written all over his beautiful face for a second then it was replaced by the ever-present scowl of Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing here Potter?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't"  
  
"Well don't ask me questions." Harry smirked, as Malfoy had no comeback. "And what are you doing here? I figured that you would be up late, seeing that you prefer a beauty sleep..." Malfoy frowned at that statement.   
  
"I was just leaving anyway." Malfoy collected himself and glided past Harry.  
  
"Wait!" Harry called after him. Malfoy didn't stop.  
  
"I don't wait for anyone, least of all you." Malfoy replied.  
  
Harry ran after him and grabbed Malfoy by his arm then dragged him back into the owelry. Malfoy was beyond shock that he couldn't utter a word.  
  
"I want to talk to you." Harry said as he closed the door. Malfoy didn't respond. "Remember in our first year when you offered your friendship....."  
  
"What are you getting at Potter." Malfoy silently asked.   
  
"Did you really mean it Malfoy?" Harry didn't turn around fearing that Draco Malfoy would disappear.  
  
"What do you think Potter?"   
  
_Nice one Malfoy_ Harry sighed and turned to face a curious and furious Draco. "I think that you did."  
  
"What do you want Potter. Make your point quickly." Malfoy crossed his arms and impatiently started tapping his foot.   
  
"Do you still seek my friendship..."Harry trailed off as he watch Malfoy's face change with emotions then back to the stone look and glaring gray eyes that he come to known quite so well over the last five years.  
  
"You know Potter. I was a foolish child back then." Draco stopped tapping his foot. "And people change. Just because you are the bloody Harry Potter you expect everyone to drop to their hands and knees and lick your boots, well to bad Potter. I don't do that."   
  
"I know." Harry quietly said. "I thought we could just be friends."  
  
"What the hell for?"  
  
"You heard the sorting hat in our fifth year, Malfoy." Harry said in a tone devoid of emotion. "Unite or fall."  
  
"Well guess what Potter. You can take your stinking offer of friendship and shove it up your arse." Malfoy smiled, it was evil and it was chilling to be on the receiving end of it. "I wouldn't unite with you if Voldemort decided to tap dance in a pink dress with Dumbeldore. I would rather fall with all the deatheaters that you put away, then be your damn dog and obediently follow like all the other idiots here."  
  
"Is there anyway to change your mind?" Harry silently prayed.   
  
"Yes, in fact there is."  
  
Harry almost jumped with glee. "What?"   
  
"I'll change my mind when you die Potter." Malfoy walked closer and Harry stood his ground. "Are you going to let me out or am I going to have to leap from the tower and pitifully fall to my death. Bet you would like that, wouldn't you Potter." Malfoy stated.  
  
Harry didn't respond but stood aside to let Malfoy past him. Harry was close enough to smell the scent of vanilla and apple. After Draco left, Harry called Hedwig down and she perched on his shoulder.   
  
"What do you think Hedwig?" The owl hooted. "He's stubborn, not to mention a jerk. But that's what makes him attractive. His opinion about me never changed, although mine opinions about him changed. And I know that he doesn't give up a challenge otherwise he would've stopped insulting me and quit being a seeker." Hedwig hooted and Harry absently massaged her claws. "That's why I want him. It's shocking to think that I had fallen head over heels for him. I know I'm not the only one." Harry grinned as a plan started to form in his head. "And I intend to get him, one way or another."  
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
An::Alright, we can all breath and say she is finally updating her stories. There must be a god after all! 


	5. ch5

"You students do not know how to behave. Therefore your things will be confiscated and locked up till the end of the year." There were groans as Mcgonnagol started telling them of their fate. "This little fiasco of yours has gone unnoticed. You will all receive a month of detention. Now get back to your dorms and after dinner tonight, you will all immediately start your detentions." Professor Mcgonnagol left the Great Hall in a flourish. The staff left her to deal with the delinquents. Adrian and Nick collapsed onto the nearest table with a dreaded feeling in their stomach. The ten other kids looked at the two, rolling their eyes.

"Well, we did lose some points." Leslie said. "That is a good thing, right?"

"God!" Andy groaned. "I am too tired to go to class. Man that floor was hard, and we didn't even get a wink of sleep. We got our instruments taken away all for nothing. Next time girls, leave the planning to us. You so totally suck at it."

"WHAT!!" All females said in unison. They glared at Andy, but he was already dozing off on his brother's shoulder to notice.

"That's the typical male, ladies." Nat said. "They blame it on the opposite sex and act like nothing happened."

"Well it is your fault." Michael shrugged as he sat down next to the sleeping twins. "If you weren't so bent on revenge, we would at least have a couple of hours of sleep and leave the plotting in a more sane hour." Michael yawned and Nile rolled his eyes, of course that didn't go unnoticed by the blond. "Don't roll your eyes Nile! Who side are you on anyway."  
"Mines, the last time I checked." The smaller boy replied.

"Quit turning my friend against us!" Terry threatened.  
"He's my friend too!"  
"He's my best friend!"  
"He's my best friend also!"

"Would you both shut up.." Nat glared at her girlfriend and a ruffled Michael. "Nile is everyone's friend. Seesh, if it's not one thing than its another."  
"I'm going to bed." Tina declared. "After all a beauty like me needs her beauty sleep."  
"Need company!" Michael shouted.

"I like to stay a virgin and no thank you Michael." Was the toneless reply. "I can sleep well enough on my own.

**Morgan La Fey's Psychotic Ward for Extremely Dangerous Dark Lord.**

"Are you sure this is the place." A snake-like wraith asked in a deep purple cloak that appeared to be black. The wraith would like to remain anonymous do to a very angry wizard that wants to make a skillet out of him. We'll excuse that wizard for a moment, seeing that the revengeful wizard is Azkaban making glorious plans to throttle the Dark Lord.

Of course the wraith wouldn't mind being throttle by the over handsome, gorgeous blond deatheater. He had an idea on how to throttle the wizard. But the extremely ever-gorgeous blond deatheater would make fish mince out of him, if he heard what his Dark Lord was thinking.

Now his companion, that kissed his ass more than necessary, was trailing behind him. This man of course looked extremely like a bigger version of a bald rat, whom likes to be anonymous as well. In case he would be recognized and his Master would be in danger of vengefuls gorgeous, blue-eyed blond's.

"Yes, m-master." The rat man said. "They'll help you."

"Hmm.." The wannabe wraith had a thoughtful face as he examined the ward. He could blast this very secret Institution to oblivion or go to his appointment. "I'll see if it survives my first test." Evil wraith said.

Baldy rat man grabbed his briefcase and followed his dark lord into the seven story building that was underground, for safety measures. They got into an elevator that took them to the fourth floor. The place was like the Ministry where they had to talk to a machine to get their nametags. They carefully walked to their destination that was in front of a door that had a glass window with pale brown blinds. On the glass window in gold bold letters said Dr. Martin's Therapy Room.

Baldy rat man opened the door so his Dark Lord could enter.  
"Please have a seat.." Dr. Martin said as he indicated to a long black sofa. "I am Dr. Martin and you must be my one o' clock appointment."

"Voldemort." Voldemort said as he sat down  
. "Yes Mr. Riddle." Dr. Martin glanced at Wormtail. "I'm sorry, but you have to leave. I have to be alone with my patients."  
Wormtail nodded and left.

"Now Mr. Riddle, I'll be asking you very personal questions if that is okay with you?"  
"I prefer Voldemort." Voldmort glowered from his seat.  
"Voldemort, hmm.." Dr. Martin continued to write stuff on his notepad. "Let's start with your choice of nickname." Dr. Martin fixed his glassed on the bridge of his nose and began writing again. "When and why did you chose this particular name for yourself?"

"It all started in my first year at Hogwarts………."

It was the first class of the day, Potions. Harry's most hated class. He knew Snape would love to humiliate him everyday, so he tried punishing Harry everyway possible while getting away with it.

Today's punishment was points deduction, further humiliation of insults, more points getting deducted. Then finally, partners with the Slytherins. And when Snape stopped at Harry's name, his mouth twisted into a ugly smile and his beady little eyes, wait that was Wormtail's beady little eyes. Oh well, his beady little eyes glinted with evil.

"Potter, Malfoy."

At the sound of the second name, Harry could've jumped from his seat and hugged Snape, but he would be in a grave sooner than expected, so Harry settle for a smile.  
He caught Malfoy's gray eyes and grinned. Malfoy raised a brow and looked curiously at him. "And I expect you Gryffindors to try and not to blow up my classroom."

The class scooted to other seats and Harry calmly, but confidently walked toward Malfoy's side of the room while managing not to break eye contact. Harry put on his sexy walked and Malfoy continued to be oblivious to Harry's attempt at seduction. He wanted out a reaction out of the boy, he got one. He didn't see the book bag of Neville's in the way of his path, so he was surprised when he tripped over it and landed in Draco's lap who looked at him as though hell frozen over.

"Um..sorry Draco..er Malfoy." Harry stammered. He was in a position to give a perfect blowjob and that ephiamy hit both boys and they both blushed, furiously might I add.  
"Mind getting off of me Potter, before the next ice age comes."

"Uh…yeah sure." Harry continued to turn red again at that statement. Of course Harry got off of Malfoy, and I mean present and when he is alone in his private bathroom.

"Get the ingredients Potter, I'm sure you can do that." Malfoy drawled.

Harry dropped his book at the seat beside Malfoy and hurriedly got the ingredients. When he came back, Malfoy already had the supplies set up.  
"Took your time, didn't you Potter." Malfoy said as he lit the cauldron up with a simple spell.  
"Heard that the lot of you Gryffindors are actually, how should I put this, idiots."

Malfoy was referring to the two new Gryffindors that Hermione sort of thrown out. "We weren't the only ones Malfoy," Harry retorted. "At least Hermione didn't get in a fight over a little name calling."

Their little bicker didn't go unnoticed by a very, hurt and kind of angry, Michael. Never once in his life was he thrown out. Since he already had detention, what's a little more going to do. "What's a mudblood Professor." Harry heard Michael ask Snape and the world stopped spinning. Never in all his years as a Potion Master, has a student ever asked him a question in class, a Gryffindor no less.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape snapped. Finally getting over his moment of elapsed. "I hear people say it to muggle born witches and wizards…" Michael went on conversationally. "Ten more points."

Harry glanced at Malfoy, but he was intently focused on his work while talking to Snape at the same time.

"Mudblood is a foul name that is addressed to muggle born witches and wizards." Hermione sneered from across the room. Harry silently thanked her. They couldn't afford to lose anymore house points."You called me a mutt!!!" A Slytherin girl named Terry shriek at Pansy and the whole room gaped in silence as the girl jumped onto Pansy. "I'm a puredblood, you little slut!" Without any warning, Terry's fist collided with her face and Pansy fell to the floor and Terry jumped on her and started to pull her hair.

"Stop it!" Snape roared. "Both of you." He held them by their robes as they tried to grab one another. Luckily he was strong, otherwise he would've got clobbered by the girls, while standing in the middle.

"You're just as worse as the Potter-brat and Weasly kid." Snape said. "Always starting troubled, thinking that they own the world with their good for nothing mentor, old coot of a headmaster. Honestly what kind of name is Dumbeldore. It matches the old furball well." The class continued to stare at the potion master with confused faces. What was Snape on? Harry scooted closer to Draco, while the other boy had a look of pure horror on his face. His favorite teacher had gone off his rockers.

"I remembered as a child, I was strictly disciplined. All pureblood children's are. When Lucius and I were going to school in Hogwarts, we always behaved. Getting a bad mark was as worse as getting in trouble. And then Narcissa came into the picture……….."

**AN HOUR LATER**

The whole class had their heads on the table sleeping, well except for one. Harry Potter was having the most delicious dream, and what was even better. He was sleeping on Draco's shoulder, while the other boy was in dreamland with his head on his arms. And that was how Snape found them. Pansy and Terry were the first to crash out on the floor. They slipped out of their robes while Snape droned on about his childhood years misspent with Lucius while they were attending Hogwarts.

"And that is how I came to be a potion master." Snape finally dropped his arms, they were aching because he had them outstretched for the remainder of the period and the class bell rang. The students jumped up while Harry fell to the floor, wide awake and very curious on how he got there. He looked up at Draco and saw the other boy glaring at him.

"Dammit it Potter. Now my shoulders are going to be sore." Draco glared. "I am not your bloody pillow."

"Huh?"  
Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag, leaving Harry at the mercy of Snape. "Potter." Snape snarled. "You did this! Didn't you."

"Eeep." Harry quickly grabbed his stuff and ran out of the class without a backward glance.


	6. ch6

"Thank you Mr. Riddle." Dr. Martin said as he got up. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow I hope."  
  
"Yes, yes of course." Voldemort said. His thoughts were so incoherent. It only got like this when he was around attractive men and Dr. Martin was extremely attractive, but not as attractive as his baby blue-eyed demon, um that is his favorite right hand man.  
  
"At the same time." Dr. Martin said as he shook Voldemorts hand.  
  
Voldemort beckoned Wormtail to follow him as he left the office. He wondered if Lucius liked candle-lit dinners. Dr. Martin said it was romantic and that might help him get Lucius's affections. He would take his favorite deatheater out to have a wild night, once he gets out of that dratted prison.  
  
~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/  
  
"Come on Harry, you are the only one who can do this." Ron pleaded with puppy dogs eye. Harry shook his head no.   
  
"I don't want to Ron." Harry said as he tried to get past him to the common room. The day was over and it was surprisingly quiet. Those new students were up to something.  
  
"All you have to do is lead him to where our trap would be." Ron hugged his leg, preventing Harry to escape, which just made Harry fall flat against the floor. "He's been an arrogant little ferret ever since we meet him, Harry. How can you possibly refuse to go along with our plan."  
  
"I don't want to." Harry groaned. He did not want to be part of any plan that involved Draco. Of course it would be nice to get near him, but the blond hated him enough. He wasn't going to pull a prank when he was busy trying to figure out a way on how to seduce the sliver-eyed dragon.  
  
"You can always provoke him Harry. None of us can do that." Ron continued to whine. Harry just let out another sigh. "We know he doesn't waste time on other Gryffindors, just you."  
  
Harry blushed at the double meaning. "No Ron."  
  
"Please Harry." Ron started to squeeze the life out of his leg.  
  
"Fine." Harry felt himself fall through an infernal of hell when he reluctantly agreed. If anything happens to Draco, Harry would be the one that would be blamed and Harry would most likely hang all the Gryffindors by their neck if Draco got a scratch on him.  
  
"Alright, great. Let's go." Ron jumped up and helped Harry up.  
  
~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/  
  
"Do you know that you guys have detention now." Tony said to the older students. A very select few were in a tower having a little party, very little because there was no music, no snack and certainly no anything, but they were all full anyway, seeing that they had dinner earlier. So it was just a little get together, and mostly the older students were lying around on couches or the floor.  
  
"We're not going." Andy yawned and stretched his limbs. "Besides, what's the worst can they do to us?"  
  
"Aren't you scared of that old lady."  
  
"Not really. Unless they give beatings, then it's time to start running for the hills." Nick said. "Did you owl dad yet?"  
  
"Yeah." Andy replied. "I hope he sends us some entertainment."  
  
"Speaking of which." Michael said, from somewhere in the room. "My whole entertainment system should be here in a few days."  
  
"And my sister lives in England, she'll be able to send us some really cool stuff." Tina declared.   
  
"And whichever comes first, we can have a party."  
  
"I was hoping for this Saturday…"Leslie mumbled.  
  
"That's the day of the Quidditch match." Tony got up. "We can't miss that."  
  
"Yes we can." Nick said. "Besides who said you were coming to the party twerp?"  
  
"You always leave me out." Tony pouted.  
  
"Because it's a grownup party." Nile said. "And we can have it any day."  
  
"Huh?" The whole room said, apparently clueless.  
  
"Draco Malfoy has a wizard enchanted system. It's beautiful." Nile's eyes turned glossy at the mention of them.   
  
"The Draco Malfoy." Tina said. "The hottest guy in Hogwarts with those drop dead gorgeous eyes. And oh god, that body. So tone and built. He has such a feline grace…."Tina trailed off as she and Nile had a staring contest.  
  
"I GOT DIBS!" They shouted at the same time and rushed towards the door.  
  
"Get off Tina, he is mines." Nile grunted trying to push her away.  
  
Tina was clutching the doorknob, but couldn't open the door because Nile was in the way.   
  
"How do you know if he is even gay."  
  
"Oh and you think he's straight." He snapped, because Tina stepped on his foot rather harsly.  
  
"The best thing we can do is ask him." Leslie came up from behind them and pushed them aside and they both fell sideways then she opened the door. "You two coming."  
  
They glared at each other and followed the Ravenclaw out.  
  
~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/  
  
"What do you want Potter?" Draco drawled as he glided past Harry.  
  
Harry only stared at his eyes. Anyone could get lost in them, they were so stormy, so beautiful. So deadly and gorgeous. "Uh…nothing."   
  
Harry took off toward the other way, unbeknownst to him that was where the joke was going to be held. He did not want to go through with their stupid plan on Draco. Then that's when Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Draco was falling him, calling him all sorts of names for not talking to him. Harry turned around, slowly so he won't set off the trap.  
  
"Malfoy, I wouldn't come closer if I were you." Harry said when Draco was within hearing distance. The whole ten feet were loaded with traps.  
  
Draco glared at him and continued to walk, Harry held his breath at each step. "No, Draco. Don't I mean it!"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do Potter and when did I gave you permission to start calling me Draco."  
  
"Don't!" Harry yelled, as Draco was about to make his final step of doom. "Please Draco you have to trust me."  
  
Draco was completely got off guard by the emotions in his eyes that his foot stepped on a stone flag that activated the prank. Since it was Ron's idea, his pranks or joke was never half as good as his older brothers. Back to Draco, Draco was seething, no he was boiling with rage. And if was possible to see him, he would be red with anger but seeing that our pet, I mean favorite dragon was covered in galloans of chocolate, it was hard to tell. Draco sputtered and just turned and left, while wiping chocolate from his face. Harry heard fits of laughter from his friends, congratulating him on a job well done.  
  
"How did you learn how to act Harry. That was completely priceless when you told Malfoy to trust you and he nearly jumped out of his skin." Dean said while patting him on the back.  
  
Harry didn't reply, he really meant what he said, so he went after Draco. He really had to apologize, even his friends couldn't.  
  
~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/~_~/  
  
Draco was beyond angry, he was in a rage. Anyone who crossed his path would fall victim to one of the deadliest death glare that mankind had ever witnessed. He should've known Potter and his friends were up to something, knowing that his friends were near. The golden boy doesn't go anywhere alone. To keep himself from killing the Gryffindor, he turned and left the dratted hallway, wiping chocolate off him, on his way to the hospital wing. But fate hated him when he ran into Nile and his friends. He glared at the three and more so at Nile whom was licking his lips and purring.  
  
"Mind getting out of my way." He said in a cold voice that could make anyone shiver. But the three ignored him.  
  
"You don't mind me licking the chocolate off." A Ravenclaw girl that he did not know said. Draco glared at her, and she fluttered her lashes.  
  
"Of course I bloody mind."  
  
"Well then what about me." Nile said. Draco stared at him for a while and shook his head.  
  
"So Mr. Hotstuff, what happened to you." Draco identified her as Leslie who asked him.  
  
"Potter and his stupid jokes. I hate that four-eyed geek." He muttered as he passed them.  
  
Draco started to feel a rash forming on his arms. He did not want any part of his body blemished by his allergic reaction to chocolate. His father would be hearing about this, once he comes out from Azkaban.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
AN:: Sorry this was short. Now you have to wait another 24 hours or something, becuase I have school tomorrow, which means all kinds of school activites after school, which I don't go to. But I have to go tomorrow and probably won't be able to put another chappie up till Tuesday or Wed. 


	7. ch7

  
  
Harry had no idea where he was going, he assumed that Draco went back to the Slytherin common room. But when Harry got down there, Draco wasn't no where near the Slytherin dungeons, according to what he heard Pansy say earlier about seeing him go to the hospital wing. Why would he go to the hospital wing?  
  
Draco wasn't hurt or he was probably attacked on the way to the dungeons and that's why he went to the hospital wing. Harry got angry at himself for not following him a lot sooner, it was his duty as the boy-who-lived to protect those that he loved…Loved!  
  
"Okay maybe I do got a crush on him, but love him. Gah!" Harry stopped by the door of the Infirmiry. "I'll still save him even if I didn't like him." With that new thought in mind Harry entered without knocking. When he didn't see Draco immediately at the front end of the room, he cautiously walked toward the back and the world stopped spinning and he couldn't breath.  
  
Draco Malfoy, the snotty brat he knew as a kid, was standing before him with nothing but his trousers on. His chest was bare and his muscled rippled when Madam Pomfrey rubbed something onto his shoulder. Wait a minute!! Draco and the nurse.  
  
Harry must've made a noise because both looked up at him and Harry blushed. Draco only gave him a death glare.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" Draco snapped, pulling on his shirt. Harry saw a red welt on his left arm and neck.  
  
"Just wondering if you were okay…I- ah heard that you were hurt." Harry shifted his weight from feet to feet.  
  
"You're worry astounds me." the blond boy replied sarcastically as he fixed his tie and smooth his hair back, which Harry noted was wet. It glistened in the sunlight, making it look more silvery than before. He must've taken a shower to get rid of the choclate. "You came here for another stupid prank of yours."  
  
"I tried to warn you." Harry replied with a shrug. "It's not my fault you didn't listen." "Oh, so now you're saying its my fault.!"  
  
"If the shoe fits." Harry grinned, enjoying the anger rise in his pale cheeks. His eyes, if possible, was more silver than it was gray when he was angry. Beautiful, Harry thought.  
  
"Why you-" Draco never got to finish what he was going to say when the boy Nile entered with Leslie and another girl he didn't know.  
"Hey Malfoy!!" Nile sweetly called and pranced his way to Draco.  
  
"What do you want?"  
"Rather blunt aren't we." Nile teased. "At the moment you. I just wish I was in that shower with you."  
"Cut to the chase stupid." Leslie snapped and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Right." Nile pulled Draco into a deep kiss, which shocked the whole room. Harry could only stare with his mouth open.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Leslie blushed and dragged a very angry Nile as he was abruptly pulled from the Slytherin. Draco was staring after them with confusion and anger written all over his face that Harry thought was cute.  
  
"Alrighty, now that they're gone." The other Ravenclaw smirked and moved closer to Draco much to Harry's dismay. "Why don't we enjoy a little tumble in the bed.." She purred and whispered something into Draco's ear that made him stumble onto the hospital bed.  
  
"TINA!" Harry jumped as Leslie came storming in, without Nile. "You are just as worse as the other brat." She roughly grabbed the girl by her other arm and pushed her aside. "I deeply apologize for my friends behavior. They took a couple of viagra as you can see. Now down to business."  
  
Draco gave Harry a helpless look. It looked like Malfoy needed his help and Harry was too happy to oblige.  
  
"We heard that you got a stereo system that we love to use this Saturday and of course you would be invited to our party."  
  
"Why do you want to use it?" Harry asked. Since when did Malfoy ever have a system.  
"A party, hello." Leslie said clearly irritated.  
  
"What do I get out of it?" Draco composed himself and inched his way around the girls.  
"Anything that is within our power."  
"Anything."  
"Do we need to repeat ourselves."  
"Fine, just keep those two idiots away from me." Draco glared adding meaning to his words.  
"That's no problem." Leslie replied. "We'll continue this tomorrow. I need some shut eyes." Leslie dragged a petulant Tina out, leaving Harry and Draco alone.  
  
"Still here Potter?"  
"The last time I checked, I was."  
"Good, because I'm going." Draco was about to leave, but Harry wouldn't let him so he grabbed his arm to stop him. "Let me go Potter."  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"You happened." Draco said with a very deadly tone. "You and your stupid friends. If you had an ounce of intelligence in that tiny brain of yours, you would had paid attention to what Snape said in our first year."  
  
"What did we do. A little chocolate won't hurt anyone."  
  
"On the contrary Potter." Draco laughed. "It does hurt someone. Specifically me." He pushed Harry back against the wall. "Had anyone ever told you that I was allergic to chocolate. Suppose not, look at what you did." Draco pulled his sleeves up and Harry could see the red rash clearly, that he saw earlier. "I cannot eat nor let the liquidy substance anywhere near my body. You got that. And because of you I have to wear some stupid lotion that has no smell."  
  
"You're allergic to chocolate." Harry repeated, managing to keep his anger under control. Ron was so dead, the weasel probably knew along that Draco had allergic reaction to the sweet. He was going to strangle Ron after marring his dragon's perfect alabaster skin. But what really suck was that he had to throw the plan of chocolate syrup out the window, but at least there was still whip cream. "I'm sorry about earlier."  
  
"I don't need your apologies. They do nothing." Draco snapped and left the room with Harry still leaning against the wall. Time to torture Ron.  
  
  
^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/   
  
"I can't believe the audacity of you two!" Leslie exasperatedly said.  
  
"We know you wanted to do it too." Nile   
"I did not."  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Too!"  
"Not!"  
"Hey." Andy said as he came up to him from out of nowhere. "What's going on?"  
"Nile and Tina is what's going on." Leslie sneered. Andy just glanced at them.  
  
"What did they do?"  
  
"They tried to do Draco."  
  
"Oh…."Andy trailed off. "I thought he was off limits?"  
  
"These two apparently don't know that."  
"You are both crazy." Tina said, picking lint off her robe. "What makes you think I can keep my hands off of him."   
  
"Likewise." Nile responded. "Who cares if Snape threatened us earlier about leaving his godson alone."   
  
"Well…"Leslie smirked. "Snape planned to carry his friends plan through with Malfoy."   
"What's that."  
  
"The engagement plan to Pansy Parkinson." Andy said. "Don't you two ever pay attention to wizard news."  
"Well excuse us Einstein, we just wanted a piece of heaven." Tina said.  
"Try Potter. Malfoy is more like temptation that leads to evil. If I wasn't straight, I'll go after him myself. He is a nice enough looking kid." Andy grinned evilly. "Let's make a bet?"  
"What kind of bet?" Leslie asked.  
"Don't know?"  
"How about we try to get Potter with Little Red Riding Hood and Malfoy with the Blond slut before the term is over." Leslie thought aloud.  
  
Nile snorted. "Potter nor Malfoy likes any of the girls you named. I think they're more interested in each other."  
  
"How would you know?"  
"Because I have eyes."  
"Nile is on to something. "Andy said. "If we can get Draco and Harry together before the term is over, it'll show you females that guys are better at planning things."  
  
"What!" Leslie screeched. "What are you on Andy. You never volunteered for match making before, whats the deal?"  
  
"I'm bored and I'm not in my right mind at the moment. Besides both Ginny and Pansy gives me the shivers. There is just something scary about them. And I don't want to see any guys at the mercy of gold diggers."  
  
"Fine then." Tina said. "We girls challenge you guys to a game of Love. If you can get Harry and Draco together before we get them together with both Ginny and Pansy. And once we win, you have to be our slaves for a year."  
  
"If we win, so do you." Andy smirked.   
  
"Deal." They said in unison.  
  
  



	8. ch8

"Where were you?" Blaise asked. Draco glared at him, making Blaise slowly back.  
  
"No where."  
  
"Geez, I was just asking." Blaise pouted. "I was just wondering what happened after we heard that the Gryffindors pulled a prank on you."  
  
Draco stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around, did he hear that right. "What!"  
  
"It's all over the school, on flyers etc…" Blaise offhandedly said. "But of course we didn't believe them, that is until they showed us the proof."  
  
"And." Draco menacingly said, making Blaise back into the wall.  
  
"We figured that you want to get them back."  
  
Draco snorted. He didn't want to get payback, he just wanted to get rid of them, especially that Potter. "And pray, tell me how you're going to pull off this feat?"  
  
"We're Slytherins Draco. We've pulled off hundreds of prank, evilly might I add." Blaise smirked and his brown eyes almost turned red, might've been the trick of the light. "We're slippery, deadly, smart and not to mention sexy as hell."  
  
"And that's going to help us, how?" Draco impatiently crossed his arms and started tapping his foot."  
  
"Use your brain." Blaise replied. "I came across Nile a few minutes ago and he told us that you lend him your stuff."  
  
"Yes and what does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"We'll, why not ruin Potter's rep…or something."  
  
"Doing what, by turning the speaker loud and hope he croaks over!"  
  
"That's not a bad idea…" Blaise said thoughtfully. "What I meant was that Mr. Wonderboy has a crush on you and we can use that to our advantage."  
  
"I have eyes Blaise." Draco snapped as he heatedly blushed. "What do you plan on doing?"  
  
"Well my friend, you came to the right person. This is what we're going to do…."  
  
Thus the plotting of the Slytherins began with Draco shaking his head and commenting when there was something wrong in Blaise's plan.  
  
---------  
  
---------  
  
---------  
  
"You know Harry Potter right?" Voldemort asked and Martin nodded his head. "He looks quite like me, almost."  
  
"What is your fascination with Harry, Mr. riddle?"  
  
"He beat me more than three times and it gets me angry. I just wanted to kill the brat and now look at me. I was a handsome fellow you know."  
  
"Yes." Martin scribbled something onto his notes and muttered 'demented.'  
  
"Let's go back to your childhood. What did you use to do at the orphanage?"  
  
---------  
  
---------  
  
---------  
  
The whole Gryffindor common room was shaking in fear as Harry rampaged through like a bull. After he finished chewing Ron out, he ranted to the whole common room and then left to his room. All they manage to hear through the yelling was Draco something, allergic and chocolate. They were beyond frightened to make anything out of it and Detective Hermione decided to get to the bottom of the mystery and thus followed Harry to his room.  
  
The boy had a pillow over his face, muttering about injustice and what-nots.  
  
"Harry." Hermione said, Harry took the pillow off his face and looked at her. "We need to talk."  
  
"Before you ask Hermione. I don't need your help, unless you're going to kill me and yes I have a major crush on Malfoy whether you like it or not and frankly I don't care and your stupid boyfriend managed to make him hate me more than earthly possible. And now Draco won't look at me or glare." Harry dramatically sighed and placed the pillow back over his face.  
  
"I could help you." Hermione said afterward.  
  
"How?" Harry asked through the pillow.  
  
"We'll we need to start planning and now is the time to do it, if you want to get Malfoy."  
  
She waited until Harry took the pillow of his face and sat up. "What do you got in mind?"  
  
Hermione grinned like a cheshire cat, she almost looked like Crookshanks, almost.  
  
--------  
  
**DAY OF THE PARTY, ER- THE DAY OF THE GAME**  
  
--------  
  
All the classes were cancelled because of the Quidditch game, Ravenclaw versus Huffelpuff. All the little Grifies were there, as well as the ravens and badgers, and the slippery Slytherins weren't all there. If you looked right, the fifth years on up were absent. They had a chore to do and help the insane twelve students that wanted a party.   
  
"Hermione I don't see him." Harry pouted. His eyes darting from Hermione to the Slytherin side. The students were all there, he suppose. "Wow look at that, the house doesn't have that much student do they?"  
  
"Some probably just didn't want to come to the game." Replied Hermione as she looked through Ron's ominoculars. "They play really fair ."  
  
"Of course they do, they're not Slytherins." Ron overheard and couldn't help but comment. "That nasty lot. Man you could've seen Malfoy yest-ow Hermione!" Ron clutched his calves in sheer agony where Hermione kicked him. Harry was ready to pounce and hang a red-head out to dry if he mention something mean about his one true love. "Anyway, as I was saying. Yesterday, it looked like he was having a threesome with-ouch Hermione quit kicking me, a threesome, mmph." Ron didn't get to finish his sentence when Hermione's mouth came into contact with his. She pulled Ron's face closer and gave him the best mind shattering kiss, that world has ever seen. A couple of minutes later, they had to stop and breathe. You know that thing called oxygen, given off by plants and trees for us to survive and the thing call man keeps cutting down. Anyway back to the story.  
  
"Wow." Ron said after they broke their mind shattering kiss. "That was-"  
  
"Unbelievable." Hermione breathlessly finished.  
  
"So, Ron what were you saying about Malfoy and his threesome." Harry conversationally asked, although it was killing him to even think about it. _Was he with Pansy, that bitch. I know she can't keep away from him. Or was it Blaise, I seen that prick hang off his every word and I know how he looks at Draco._ Harry gasped. What if it was both?  
  
"Oh, yeah. It was Malfoy, the new kid Nile and Blaise." Ron tried to kiss Hermione again but she glared at him and that was usually a bad omen.  
  
That was all Harry needed. He took off from the stands and walked sturdily to the castle, glaring at anyone that got in his way.  
  
------------  
  
------------  
  
"You two are complete dolts, see if I ever talked to either one of you again." Draco yelled at both Blaise and his new boyfriend, Nile. "Polyjuice Potion!" He screamed.  
  
Blaise and Nile were backed against the wall in a very big room, somewhere on the fourth floor of Hogwarts.  
  
Uh…look Draco-" Blaise began.  
  
"It's Malfoy to you," Draco poked him in the chest and then rounded on Nile, "and you as well. I'll be remembering yesterday, seeing that you morons impersonated me!" Draco growled. "I will not forget that, not now, not ever. No one impersonates a Malfoy and gets away with it. Don't bother to come to the party if you value your lives."  
  
"Hey, the party was our idea." Nile snipped back and Draco glared, making Nile snap his jaw shut.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say Draco." Blaise stupidly grinned. Now was not the time to think and persuade Draco to relent his anger, now was the time to run. But Nile had a different idea.  
  
"Malfoy, we've got to get to work." Nile said and rolled his eyes. He wouldn't forget yesterday either, since Draco brought it up. "You know, help Les and the others with the stuff."  
  
It was not their fault that Pansy used one of Blaise's potions to get out of trouble and the two were caught up in her evil scheme, whatever it was and if she ever bothered to do it.  
  
Then the real Malfoy comes along and everything, more or less became junk and trash when Draco tried to hex them.  
  
"Dont't get in my way or cross my path." Draco threatened. "I might accidentally utter a curse or something just as foul."  
  
"Er-right." Nile gulped.   
  
"Now I am glad that we got that cleared," Draco ran a hand through his hair, "Now where did you put my strawberries?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN:: I read some reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Er thanks btw. Yes, yes I saw some bad ones, i guess if you called it that.  
  
Anywho, the american characters in this story are based off my neighbors and friends and I AM SORRY IF I OFFENDED the indulgent, intellecutal,pious, astute...the smarter people.  
  
I repeat the oc's are based off of friends and neighbors, not america as a whole. THEY ARE THE COMIC RELIEF, as I said in the disclaimer..  
  
I really appreciate ppl pointing out the fact and propriety of our country and telling me that america is not like that, yet others dispostion aren't all glory and majestic as upper-class citizens ect...  
  
But if you live by my neighbors, (haha) you definitely would rethink the statement you put and I am really glad no one has my neighbors, they simply drive the beguile mind insane.   
  
Soooo, if you don't live in America, do not take in account that most of the million, partially uneducated (like 30% or so), unique diversity, a country of liberty and ... pigmies! Yeah, anyway. Do not take my story as actual fact if you are going to be a visitor and if you are a citizen and happened to read the story, do not take my story as actual fact, it's on fan(fiction), therefore everything is fiction and stuff.  
  
But if you still want to flame me so go right ahead..ect  
  
But really, leave my perception on how I see the states alone. I know the majority is not like that, and if I have wrongly and unjustly offended readers, my condolences.  
  
But like I said, it's partially based off of people I know and you dont see much of them in here. It's not like I would decide to make this whole thing lemon, it's just for fun.  
  
But I really am not going to get into a debate over this, this authors note is a bit too long, I should put it on the disclaimer. Anyway I am once again apologizing for upsetting (your) feeble nerves. I ranted enough, on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. ch9

Harry was angry- no he was infuriated. He was in a foul mood, the rage and jealousy clearly evident in his green eyes.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry continued to badger the house elves in giving him whip cream in abundance.  
  
"Harry, what exactly are you going to do with that?" Hermione asked, her arms crossed as she stared disapproving at her friend.  
  
"You do not want to know?" Harry wickedly grinned as he dipped a finger in the bowl of whip cream and tasted it.  
  
"Does it involve Blaise and Nile?"  
  
"No." Harry growled, "This is nothing compared to what I am going to do to them."  
  
"Then why the whip cream?" Hermion was puzzled.  
  
"I'm making a cake."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"I need toppings for it." Harry nonchalantly shrugged and turned his attention back to Dobby. "Make sure you do it exactly like I told you, with cherries and all. I want it to look flashy, but not to flashy."  
  
"Honestly Harry," Hermione moaned. "What are you going to do with the cake?"  
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Harry replied and began walking toward the door. There was something about his walk, it was too fast and determined as though his mind was set on something. Just what was that something? Hermione clutched onto his arm.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To exact vengeance." Harry's eyes madly lit up with such virulent passion, despite the fire in his eyes, Hermione held on. "So if I were you, I kindly let go."  
  
"Whatever is on your mind Harry, drop it." Hermione sternly commanded.   
  
"Nothing is on my mind." Harry gently but quickly removed himself from her grip.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Hermione fearfully asked.  
  
"Not much." Harry admitted, "I am just going to tear some limbs off, take their eyes out and pour salt into their sockets. The usual torture."   
  
Hermione stood still, gaping at him as he left the kitchen. She did not want to be the ones that would bear witness to Harry's anger right now, despite how sexy he looked with such murderous passion evident in his eyes.  
  
Harry meticulously and casually walked to the fourth floor, every once in a while glancing at his map. He could see the two dots of his intended victim and the other of his tormented passion.  
  
Just wait till he gets his hand on either three of them, whichever comes first would be receiving a very special surprise.  
  
----------  
  
---------  
  
----------  
  
Voldemort was sitting at his table in his house with Wormtail across from him. The Dark Lord was musing over his young nemesis, Harry Potter.  
  
"Would you take Martin's advice if you were in my position?" Voldemort asked Wormtail.  
  
"It depends my lord."  
  
"Yes it does, now tell me. What color brings out my eyes best?" Voldemort lazily asked from his chair, it appeared he drunk himself to a stupor. "Purple is a very becoming color, green brings out my eyes a bit and the red matches my eyes, or should I go with a simple black."  
  
Whether Wormtail heard or not, Voldemort could not tell because his servant choked on his wine and fell backwards in his chair.  
  
"I'll take it, black you say." Voldemort grinned. Now what would befit a nice, romantic dinner for two, a moonlight dinner by the lakeside, or a nice little quaint restaurant.  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was sitting on a stool near the door when it suddenly burst open and a boy with dirty blonde hair came charging in, knocking over Draco for they did not see the other till it was too late.  
  
Draco hit the floor with a thud and his head felt like it exploded upon impact and not to mention with that added force and weight of the other boy that was currently lying on top of him, holding a bottle of sorts caused him more unnecessary pain  
  
Both were in a compromising position and were breathing heavily.  
  
Draco groaned aloud as he moved a little when he began to see stars and the boy on top of him sat in sitting position, still unaware of Draco beneath him.  
  
It was too late when both realized their predicament when they felt the familiar sensation of a port key.  
  
Blaise blinked, Pansy's face drained of color and others that saw them disappear had similar reactions, leaving the room in total quiet. Not a bug moved, or a dirt drift.  
  
It was complete, utter stillness and Pansy was the first to break the silence. She screamed, but it was more like a shriek.  
  
"My poopsie is gone!!!"  
  
Blaise stupidly stared at her with his mouth in a perfect O "Poopsie?"  
  
---------  
  
---------  
  
Draco gritted his teeth as he stood up and began to see brooms fly around his head. He latched onto the nearest tree, tightening his grip before he falls from the oncoming migraine.  
  
"Great, just 'effing great." Draco heard the other boy growled out in frustration.  
  
"Yeah, great." Draco repeated, clearing his thoughts by shaking his head. "Any idea where were at?"  
  
"My clue would be Hawaii, Haiti or Havana. Hence the palm trees."  
  
Draco briefly glanced at the tree he was hugging, it was a palm tree.  
  
When his head wasn't deciding whether to implode or subside to throbbing, Draco managed to push himself from the tree and murderously walked toward the other boy, his intent clearly written in his eyes. The other blond backed away, slowly with a can in his hand and he stopped when his feet reached the brisk, warm water of a lagoon.   
  
Draco was now a foot from prick that got them into this mess. He did what his mind thought was logical, he wrapped his fingers around the other boys neck and began to choke him.  
  
"GET. ME. BACK. HOME!" Draco snarled and the other boy began to turn blue. "Now!"  
  
"I...can't....breath." The boy gasped.  
  
Draco reluctantly let go and the boy he was currently strangling fell to the ground.   
  
"Are you trying to kill me!"  
  
"If I was, I would have done so earlier and a lot sooner." Draco replied, "But you got us here, now take us back!"  
  
"My names Gunter, David Gunter."   
  
"I don't care about who the hell you are, I could care less." Draco seethed, "Just get me back to Hogwarts, or you'll be six feet under."  
  
"Look, Draco." Gunter stood up, "I would if I could, get you back to Hogwarts. But you and I both know that it's portkey that brought us here, we have to wait for it to reactivate."  
  
"And how long is that going to take?"  
  
"An hour or more, knowing the creators of the aforementioned portkey." Gunter replied and Draco's blood began to boil, but he was a Malfoy and therefore he did not show it, but Gunter saw the anger burn in his eyes, clear as daylight.  
  
"An hour or more, are you bloody insane!" Draco ranted. "I have things to do!"  
  
"Chill," Gunter picked up the bottle and carefully read the words inscribe in it. Whip Cream.   
  
"Chill!, Chill!" Draco began to scream. "How can I be chill at a time like this in a place in god knows where and with an idiot god knows whom! What if we don't make it back!"  
  
"I told you my name is Gunter." Gunter muttered before he sprayed the can into his mouth and the fluffy whip cream went all over his face. "Mmm, whip cream."  
  
Draco stared indignantly at him and shook his head. "What did I do to deserve this.." He mumbled.  
  
"Hey Draco, you want some whip cream?"  
  
------------  
  
------------  
  
"So you are telling me that you let Draco take off with an unknown boy?" Harry snarled, holding five wands in his grip, four from helpless bystanders that had the misfortune of coming across his path.  
  
"It's not like we had a choice in the matter.." Blaise fearfully replied. Harry gave him a sharp look and Blaise instantly hid behind Nile.  
  
"It- it's a portkey." Andy murmured, afraid of what Harry would do.  
  
"It's a portkey," Harry dangerously repeated. "That really eases my worry, really it does." He sarcastically said.   
  
"Er, we hoped it would." Nick said.  
  
"Now tell me, how long is exactly going to be?" Harry calmly asked, too calmly.  
  
"An hour and a half." Nile meekly replied, backing against the wall with Blaise still behind him.  
  
"An hour and a half huh." Harry murmured and stepped forward. "So I have an hour and a half to torture you four, you better start running." Harry said and the four split like foxes, Harry wickedly grinned.  
  
If Draco is not back by then, there would be four stones near Hogwarts.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	10. ch10

Oh how the fates conspired against him, they were laughing at him. Pitying him and wondering why the hell he was a loser. But there's no harm in trying, they said the third time was a charm.  
"Oh, come now Luius. Don't be like that. I know you missed me." Voldemort batted his lashes and Lucius Malfoy was taken aback.  
"Excuse me, my lord?" "When I said I want to go out to dinner, we will do so. Now get your things we're getting out of here."  
Lucius could feel a headache coming on. What number was this, the millionth time Voldemort was hitting on him. "My lord, I am married." "All gay men are."  
"I am not gay."  
"You're in the denial stage." Voldermort waved that away, "But I do remember you telling me of that James Potter."  
"He was my mortal enemy."  
"I daresay lover. There was a lot of bent up passion in your arguments."  
"He was neither my lover or anything. He was just the boy who got in my way and I never argued with anyone, that seems stupid and immature." Lucius replied.  
"Come now Lucius, think of the wonderful time we would have together." Voldemort pleaded, making Lucius scowl more than possible.  
"If it gets you to shut up, fine." Lucius sneered while managing to look intimidating but sadly fail as he was in prison and not garbed as nicely as he once was.  
"You will not regret it!" Voldemort enthusiastically said.

----

Thirty minutes has passed and Draco gave a disgusted sigh, he had to sustain his anger for at least an hour. The boy, Gunter, annoyed him to no end. What was in that bottle anyway?  
"Please keep your hands to yourself or I will not be accountable for my actions," Draco threatened, leaning against the tree with his arms crossed, head down and eyes closed.  
Gunter meanwhile was tied from head to foot, but his hands always managed to find a way out of the knots that Draco thought he expertly tied, tightly and hopefully would cut circulation off. Sadly it did none of that, so Gunter succeeded in untying himself while our beloved dragon created a barrier of sand mounds around him so the other teen would not get the can of whip cream whom was trying to reach it where it was right beside Draco.  
"You're such a prude Malfoy!"  
"I'll have you know that your opinion does not matter to me, so shut it!" Draco snarled, angry by the fact of being called a prude.  
"If you were only like Harry.." Gunter dejectedly sighs as he longingly stared at the bottle.  
Draco's curiosity was perked as he keenly stared at the other prisoner of fate. "Harry as in Harry Potter?"  
"Yes, he is so much nicer." Gunter yawned, "I saw him in the shower once, the Prefects shower, quite by accident and man, what nice abs he had. If only I was able to get in there..."  
Draco eyes narrowed in anger as his hand shook and every ounce of fiber in his body wanted to grab his wand and hex the boy back to wherever he came from. He did not do that either, where was the fun in torture.  
"And." Draco urged, "What else did you saw?"  
"Funny you ask that, I saw it all..Draco." Gunter said, the pitch in his voice heightening as Draco came nearer with murder in his eyes. "Draco!"

----

Meanwhile, back in the castle. Harry was patiently sitting in the very room, where the party was supposedly to be held, with all operations stopped and dazed students floating about in the room from the spell Harry used on them, earlier.  
When threats concerned his dragon, he will be there. When people subconsciously talked about his dragon, he would make sure they would not dream about him anymore. When someone intentionally hurt his dragon, he would make sure that hell would freeze many times over before he would stop torturing them, or he could forego all these morbid thoughts and do what he exactly they did to him or make sure his dragon comes home safely.  
Andy and Nick thoughtfully leaned against the wall, watching the famous Harry Potter maniacally grinned with some inner thought. It was scaring them, all of them actually. Harry Potter was a very known great wizard.  
"Hey, Nick. Did you bother to look at the bottle that Gunter stole?" Andy quietly asked his twin, his eyes adverted to the Gryffindor before them who blocking the door.  
"No, but I know it was white..." Nick trailed off as a frightful thought occurred to them, "Do you think-"  
"No, its highly unlikely"  
"We did labeled them-"  
"Could be so stupid if he did not read it-"  
"So many white bottles of WC-"  
"Most having the same ingredients.."Nick apprehensively said, "Bummer."  
Andy nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, total bummer."  
Harry turned his head and questioningly stared at the twins, implying that he wanted to know the secret.  
"Er..Harry, you are not going to like what we tell you." Andy began, "You see, me and Nick are know for being notoriously 'bad.' Bad as in shocking bad."  
Nick coughed as he saw the confused gaze in Harry's eyes, "We are not very well endowed students. We do try to sustain ourselves at time." Nick hopelessly explained.  
Harry was intrigued but still very well confused, "I am sure you both run along the same area as Fred and George."  
Nick and Andy fidgeted by being compared to the Weasley twins. Ever since they began their schooling here, people did indeed compared them to Hogwarts Wonder Twins, but Nick and Andy were no where near the joking league, instead they're jokes if you could call them that were more sinister, and could hurt more than help.  
Nile effortlessly maneuvered his way through the room of floating students till he was by his friend's side, looking puzzled as he looked back and forth between Harry. "What are you guys talking about?"  
"Us." Andy and Nick said.  
Harry sighed, "How they are being bad." Harry rubbed his temple from stress. "Which I have no clue what they are going on about."  
"Oh, right. Bad." Nile smirked, his eyes full of merriment, "Bad as in school bad, or the bad boy type?" Nile teased and Harry shook his head, "What they mean dear Potter, is that they are you're averaged teen."  
"I gather that much already." Harry muttered.  
"You see Harry, us being American and you being British. Our idea of mischief and bad are not the same thing. In fact they take things to the next level." Nile explained.  
"What do you mean?" Harry curiously asked.  
"They get horny as hell." Nile flatly said, "Like all hormone crazed boy."  
"...oh and what does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked.  
Nick and Andy simultaneously gulped. "We'll give it to you straight Harry, and you must give us a ten second head start."  
"What?"  
"You see..." Andy began in a condescending tone of a Professor, "You know about the birds and the bees. When they can't have enough, the bees gather honey, to stimulate their cravings-"  
"Andy, bees don't gather honey because they want sex." Nile said, rolling his eyes.  
"I am doing an explanation Nile, so shut it." Andy retorted, "Back to topic, lets say if the bees wants to reproduce with the queen, they gather honey to gain her approval."  
"?" Answered Harry.  
"We're the bees," Nick slowly said, "And the honey is our whip cream."  
"I am sure that's a flattering story." Harry replied, "But what does this have to do with anything?"  
"Gunter has the wrong bottle."  
"It's a portkey how could it be wrong?"  
"Well you see, we like to invent odd things thus which is why the portkey takes you to a tropical island." Nick answered. "You know, to add flavor to the mood."  
"Mood..." Harry urged.  
Andy sighed, "In lame man terms Harry, Gunter has an underdeveloped body of prozac which is mixed with a very known drug in the Wizarding world that makes you go out of your mind."  
"What!"  
"Draco and Gunter has a bottle of Viagra." Nile finished, "Better start running you-" Nile didn't get to finish his sentence as the two ran like the very devil was after them and that devil's name was Harry Potter.

------

"..you're choking me.." Gunter managed to gasp as Draco bounded him tightly to a palm a tree.  
"Good riddance," Draco muttered as he did a quick spell to keep Gunter and the ropes intact.  
"It's kind of kinky actually." Gunter flirted or tried to. "You know Draco, with your hair like that. The sweat all of your face and your domineering attitude, I say you are getting off of this more than I."  
Draco transfigured a coconut into a cloth.  
"What I want to know if you can s-mmph." Gunter never managed to get his thoughts through when Draco stuck the cloth into his mouth.  
"No, I'm not." Draco answered, taking a whiff of the bottle only to spit it back out, after he swallowed a few grams. "What's in this stuff? It taste like crap!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AU: Sorry, sorry...was rather busy with one known story. Anyway sidefics dont get that much attention from me, but I still do update and stuff.  
How's that for an ending!  
Okay, it's not over------------------yet.  
As for ahem...sensitive readers whom flamed me to no end ---to flame! I dare you!  
Anyway all dumb and somewhat serious stuff aside.  
I am almost finished with the next chapter so if you have any ideas, throw some my way before I end the fic abruptly. How many chapters?  
Well in my calculation, we have 2 left, it could be longer if anyone wants to throw some more things into it.  
Is that why I gradually took my time to update. No, I was enjoying my independence now that my evil family stopped being evil for a few minutes.  
Well anyway, I am not feeling too hyper at the moment. But kudos to the reviewers and I did not vote, I am still underage. :P How much can that suck!  
Have some chocolate, it'll be a while before the next chapter is out.  
I still hate this quick edit thing, who is with me!


	11. CH11

Draco was beginning to feel something. It was an odd feeling. For some reason, the bottle looked oddly stimulating; his insides were hot and his whole body ached...and he looked down. Crap!  
Draco threw himself in the nearby lagoon.  
Gunter managed to chew his way threw out the bonds and spit the cloth out. Now what should he do, ah yes. Where's the bottle? With Draco of course!  
Gunter stupidly smiled as he walked along the beach looking for the pale blonde with ice-cold eyes and the bottle. If he found both...well lets not go there.

-----------

Harry needed the marauders map more than anything. Because he was not fast enough to keep up with Nick and Andy whom were outside and he was still on the second floor, how could that- Harry saw some ropes hanging from the rails of the staircase, all the way down to the first floor. Clever, Harry thought.  
But that still didn't mean he would forgive them.

---------------

Nick pulled his younger brother along as they sped past Hagrid's hut and into the forest. They blindly ran threw the trees without no idea of the area. Nick of course, did not care about the trees, instead he focused on where his feet was going and not what was in front of him, therefore he did not see the imposing evergreen until he ran smacked into it and fell into unconsciousness, leaving Andy dazed as the younger twin tripped over a root the same time Nick ran into the tree.  
Andy pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, shaking off the daze affect of falling flat onto the ground.  
With Nick unconscious and his head feeling like someone was drilling inside his brains. It hurt.  
"Nick, I hate you." Andy muttered, pushing himself up to his feet. "Well it was nice knowing you. Bit duty calls bro." Said a merciless Adrian as he cleared his head and hazily made his way toward and unknown destination, leaving his brother unprotected to the mercy of what lives in the forest.

----------

Harry cursed as he saw the two dots leave the boundaries of Hogwarts. What was he going to do? Where were they headed?  
"Would Mr. Harry Potter like to see his cake?" Dobby asked as Harry past the kitchen, not caring to look up.  
"Not now Dobby"  
"It's finish"  
"Not now Dobby"  
"The statue of Mr. Malfoy is as you just explained"  
"Not now Dobby." Harry yelled, furiously walking away from the kitchen, noticing for the first time that he was in the wrong place.

----------

Lucius groaned and drowned himself into the third glass of wine as Voldemort continuously talked about some psychiatrist that Lucius did not give a rat ass about.  
"...he also said that this was a very good idea"  
"Then he is a dead man," murmured Lucius before he gulped down the wine.  
"I think Dr. Martin would love to meet you." Voldemort beamed watching Lucius's every move...to drunk heaven.  
"I certainly would love to meet him." Lucius replied still somehow miracously sobered. "And introduce him to my wand"  
"But you don't have a wand dearest"  
"Don't call me that.." Lucius muttered, feeling a twitch on his forehead from the obnoxious behavior his present dark lord was displaying; such shamelessness to his regard.  
"Look, my doctor is here!" Voldemort suddenly enthusiastically said as he waved toa man of dark hair and violet eyes hidden by a thin layer of glass. Lucius also noted that he was a very attractive man. Dr. Martin of course spotted them and could not help but see why the Dark Lord was in love with his henchman. Lucius Malfoy was drop dead gorgeous, despite his starved look.  
"Mr. Voldemort." Dr. Martin inclined his head and greeting, his eyes never leaving Luciu's face. "I presume you are Lucius Malfoy.  
"How very presumptionous of you." Lucius sarcastically replied before pouring himself another shot from a near empty wine bottle and downing it within a second.  
"May I have the pleasure of dining with you"  
"No." Lucius said too quickly and without care.  
"Yes" Voldemort greedily said. "Please have a seat, by all means"  
"Thank you." Dr. Martin turned toward Lucius, "My name is Dru Martin, I am very please to meet you." Dru charmingly smiled, showing his perfect.. credentials. Lucius however didn't bat a eye as he gulped down another glass. "You have a very becoming name," Voldemort commented, watching the interaction between his doctor and his love..whom was desperately trying to drown himself in his drink.  
"Thank you, my mother named me." Dru replied, still trying to get Lucius into conversation and hopefully a possible date. "I see you were able to...proceed with your plan." Dru said, not helping that his voice was dripping with jealousy.  
"Tell me about yourself Mr. Malfoy." Dru prodded, hopping to at least get more information out of the gorgeous starved, blue-eyed blond.  
"There is nothing to tell." Lucius gruffly said, eying his empty wine bottle with envy. Only if he could disappear just like that.  
"Oh, don't be like that Lucius." Voldemort scolded. "He was a very respected wizard"  
"Till you came along," Lucius muttered.  
"-has such pride"  
"Hopefully passed onto my son." Lucisu burped.  
"His wife"  
"The most beautiful creature in this world." Lucius dreamily said, reminiscing of his beloved Narcissa. "She is my everything"  
"You have a son?" Dru questioningly repeated, surprised that another such like Lucius existed.  
"He goes to Hogwarts." Volemort beamed, "I have a picture of him here." Voldemort said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a recent picture of Draco Malfoy.  
Dru could not help but breathe beautiful under his breath.  
"What's his name"  
"Draco." Lucius mumbled, his eyes half closed from his drunkenness. "My little dragon, my feisty prince. My pride and joy"  
"He's feisty eh?" Dru mumbled.  
"Like a dragon..." Voldemort said, "Has more pride than his father and a temper to boot"  
"So Lucius..." Dru trailed off when he noticed that Lucius Malfoy's head was on the table with his arms under his head, he was unconscious.  
"Hmm. How rude," Voldemor mumbled. "So Dru, anything interesting happened to you lately"  
"As a matter of fact, yes." Dru answered, "After you left, my nurse came in screaming like a raving lunatic...."

------------

"Come out-come out! Wherever you are!" Gunter called, half way across the island and not bothering to look in the water where a black shape was floating face forward to the beach.  
Draco did not drowned; at least he was hoping he was. The bottle still held tightly in his grasp and by the heat of the sun, he gathered that there was at least 30 minutes left before the portkey activated again.  
When he gets back, there will be some heads rolling. Hogwarts be dammned. But first he had to speak with Harry James Potter.

------------

Harry James Potter trudged through the forest, his cloak tightly around him. The Anderson twins did not know the word, stealth. Anyone with an eye could see the trail the two boys made, running toward Hogsmeade.  
Harry suddenly stopped, hearing a groan from somewhere nearby, soon followed by extreme cursing. He wickedly grinned as he pulled his wand out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: As you all know, I am quite lazy...lookie, we're almost finish. :D  
Hmm....kudos to the reviewers...I might as well say it now...  
This was 2 and a half pages long on Microsoft word :D


	12. The Long Waited CH12

Harry heard mild cursing follow by a loud moan as he picked his way through the thicket and foliage of the forest.

"...fucking insane." Harry heard Nick muttered audibly to himself. Harry took the chance to sneak up behind him, or rather stand near a tree and watch as Nick attempt to sit up with while gently massaging his head. "I am going to kill that little bastard."

Nick stopped massaging his head and dropped his to his side lost in thought. "Strange, where the hell is Adrian?"

"I'm sure he used his Ravenclaw mind and saw that _**sticking**_ around is after all not the brightest of ideas." Harry wickedly said, his voice was barely above a whisper. Nick spun around so fast that his head became unbearable again, reminding him of his bump and making him groan once again. "What kind of brother would leave his one and own sibling behind?"

"We have a - uh…little sister." Nick grunted as he tried to stand on shaky legs.

"Don't worry Mr. Anderson, I'll get your brother next." Harry secretively smiled, his eyes glinting with...wickedness.

"Who said I'm worried." Nick muttered, leaning against a tree. "As you can see Potter, I could care less about your death threats if it was not for my massive headache. Anyway, I can see two of you - that is normally, not a good sign." And just liked that, Nick fell backward into a "_healing_" sleep.

Harry didn't know what to make of this as his eyelids blinked rapidly by what just happened. This was not the torture that he had in mind. Well onto the next brother.

* * *

Draco pushed himself up from the beach, sand sticking to his wet robes and the sun threatening to bake him if he did not get up and search for shade.

"Why, hello Dracooo- " Gunter seductively purred as he appeared out of thin air, which means he came from behind some bushes.

"How the hell did you get out of those binds!" Draco whipped his wand out just as Gunter tackled him into the sand.

"Let's just say I satisfied my hunger, but for dessert." Gunter huskily whispered as he pinned both of Draco's arm to the sand and straddled the blonde's thigh. "You are so - fucking- hot."

"I am only going to say this once." Draco snarled, his eyes becoming silver slits that sent erotic shivers up Gunter's spine. "** Get off me **or suffer the consequences."

"What do we have here." Gunter gleefully whispered as he felt Draco's erection through his robes. "Are you happy to see me Draco."

A bell went off in Draco's head, a warning sign and then he begin to struggle, but Gunter had his whole weight on the pale blonde - whom was getting a little red.

"Yes, keep struggling. It's going to be such a rush when we get down and dirty."

* * *

Adrian didn't stop, not even when Nick tripped over the tree root. He was sure his brother was okay -okay maybe not, but better Nick then him. Someone had to survive to carry on the family name and Chelsea was just not the girl for it.

He ran for exactly ten minutes until he went through the servant entrance of Hogwarts and slammed the door shut only to *_shout_* aloud when he felt something graze his arms.

"Ouch!"

Adrian didn't have time to react when a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Were you followed?" A deadly hissed came from his left air.

"No." Adrian whispered back, his heart finally slowing down from the adrenaline.

"Where's Nick?" A soft voice was heard further along the entrance.

"MIA." Adrian replied as he leaned against the wall. "Man, I hope those morons didn't taste any of that whip cream."

"That's it!"

"What!" Blaise jumped in surprise. "And be quiet."

"We need to get back to our room, we have a chart of the destination where the port key goes. If we can get back somehow?" Adrian trailed off as he noticed how cramped the entrance to the backdoor was. "Don't tell me, it's sealed off."

"Yeah, unfortunately." Nile wistfully sighed from his corner.

"Do you know where he's at?" Blaise asked in trepidation.

"I don't know. Hopefully Nick is keeping him from finding me-us."

"Smooth dude, real smooth." Nile hissed. "By the way you scream like a girl."

"I do not!"

"Hey -hey, bicker later. We need to get Adrian back to his room and we don't exactly know where Potter is." Blaise whispered harshly to his boyfriend and semi-friend.

"If I'm correct, which is always, Harry would most likely be with my brother."

"How do you know."

"A gut instinct. All twins have one." Adrian smirked as he pictured Nile rolling his eyes in the dark.

"We can sneak out, head around the castle into the front entrance -"

"By the time we get to the dormitories, Draco would be back!" Blaise pointed out as he sighed in exasperation. "We can just run until the port key expires."

"That's not a very good idea, considering whom he is with." Nile murmured as he felt, rather then see Blaise's eyes go right through him.

"And why is that?"

"Gunter is a bit promiscuous without the added…drug." Adrian mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. "Anyway, the sooner we get to my room the better."

"Every man for themselves?" Nile asked.

"No, you guys try to keep Harry off of me."

"How?" Blaise questioned.

Adrian lifted a brow, "You're a Slytherin. Think."

* * *

**Meanwhile**,

"Why thu fufk dud you bet me." Draco rolled his eyes as he held onto the end of the rope.

"You think that man evolved by now to speak perfect English." Draco seethed as he let the rope slip between his fingers and catching it before the other boy hit the ground; after he screamed off course. "Levt me duwn!"

"Why would I do something like that?" Draco lifted a fine brow as he played with the rope. "It's such a rush to be hanging upside down, you did wanted to feel a rush?"

Draco smirked as Gunter continued to struggle like a fish on a fishing line, only he was coiled -tightly- in ropes.

"Cuvme on Dwracu." Gunter pleaded, his brown eyes begging.

"You could of thought that before you decided to stick your disgusting tongued down my throat." Draco raised him higher until the sole of the boy's feet touched the branch of the palm tree.

"Youv liked 'et." Gunter said as drool started to come out of his mouth.

"Is that what you think?" Draco cooly whispered in the perfect '_you are annoying me - prepare to die_' voice that he stole from his father. "You know what else I like Gunther?"

Gunter looked fearfully at the ground and back at Draco and he bit his swollen tongue. "Pwease don't."

"Oh yes." Draco tonelessly said as he let the rope go.

* * *

**Authors Note**: I know, I hate me too. Sorry for abandoning this, sorry if I left you all hanging. But life got in a way and I know that is no excuse, but if you take any science disciplines in college, you are bound to sacrifice a lot of things. For me it was time and writing and it sucked.  
Anyway, there is one good thing that came out of my absence - is that my writing has improved. How many chapters are left. 1.5. I know - I could have finished it...years ago (literally) but things got in the way. But, meh, what can I do about it. Besides there is tons of talented writers on this site. So, it was no loss for you guys.


End file.
